Sweden's Bath
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: No. It's not what you think.


Finally, the Dane was home alone. Finally, he can do as he pleased. He could walk around in nothing but his boxers(if that) without Norge or Ice yelling at him to put clothes on every five seconds. He could sing along horribly to any girly pop song he wanted. He could riffle through Norway's things or eat a whole goddamn tub of ice cream in the bath. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken...there was a whole, unopened tub of mint chip in the freezer. Of course, he'd have to replace it before Iceland got back(he tends to be very possessive of his ice cream). Gathering what he'd need for his luxury bath, Denmark made his way to the large bath in Sweden's room. It wasn't fair. Why did Berwald get the largest bath? Maybe Denmark needed a bath large enough to sleep in. Maybe Denmark needed a bath that had jets and came will a million different types of bubble bath. Why did Sweden get all the good stuff? Well, except Norway. Denmark got Norway. Finally, Denmark slid himself into the large bath, sighing in ecstasy. Nothing could compare to this. This, this right here was the only thing truly better than sex. The Dane let himself sink down to his chin, closing his eyes. After a minute of simple relaxation, he retrieved his ice cream and Norway's diary. It confused Denmark why the Norwegian didn't just put some enchantment on it to keep others from reading it. Though, Denmark wasn't going to voice that to Norway. Shoveling ice cream into his mouth, he flipped to the most recent page of the leather bound book.

"Today went by as any other day. Denmark continued to be invasive and annoy- Invasive I get but I am not annoying! Geez, Nor, just cut a guy some slack," He cleared his throat and continued reading. Eventually, he got bored of the diary. Most of the things Norway wrote of he already knew. Geez, Nor, where's the secrets? The mystery? I know you're aren't really this boring! Water sloshing in the bath, Denmark reached for his phone. He mumbled to himself as he scrolled through his playlists. Was he feeling Abba? Or maybe some T-swift? No, he knew. He shuffled the playlist. Hell yea.

"So flaky, and shaky. When the sun went down!" He didn't care if he sang loudly, or how horrible he probably sounded. He was home alone, it wasn't like someone was going to walk in on him. "He took me closer to heaven! Omg let's go!" He was on his knees screaming into the spoon. Nothing could've stopped him. Though, there was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up. Attempting to dance in a bath full of water wasn't the smartest thing. "Yea. Boom. Boom. Boom. When walk in the room, even girls they whistle!" He heard something over his amazing singing. Laughter? Quickly ending his performance, he turned around. Fuck. He turned to find Sweden, face red from trying not to laugh. Denmark gave an awkward smile, his face going a dark shade of red.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" The Swede didn't speak up for awhile. Click. Denmark froze. Finally delving into booming laughter, Sweden quickly ran out of the room. Realizing what had just happened, Denmark attempted to get to his feet without falling on his face. "Did you take a fucking picture? G-get back here!" As Denmark climbed out of the bath, he slipped nearly bashing his head against the counter. Not wasting a moment to recover, he chased after Sweden.

*A few hours later*

Denmark sat shivering in the living room, wearing nothing but a towel. His eyes glared intently at Sweden.

"So, what you're trying to say is-"

"You took my diary-"

"-My ice cream-"

"-And snuck into Sví's room to take a bath?" The others questioned. Smiles tugged at Norway and Finland's lips. Iceland? The peaceful nation looked like he could strangle the Dane. (again, really possessive of his ice cream).

"Don't f'rget th' screaming." The smile still hadn't vanished from Sweden's face. Denmark pouted.

"It was singing." He tried to defend. But he had nothing left. No dignity. No honor. No clothes.

"That's what y' call singing in y'r country?"


End file.
